Give Me Love
by kosax12
Summary: Santana is a Music icon and a single mother. What happens when she reunites with a past lover.
1. Chapter 1

She can't remember the last time she wasn't busy with recording music, tours, photoshoots, and album release parties. That's why when she found out from her manager she has two days off before she has to start promoting her album she decided to spend them at her home in New York with her 2 year old.

Santana was going through a dark time before she got pregnant with Isabel. It was when she first started out in the industry. After her first album and coming out as bi.  
Santana had just broken up with the girl she was in love with throughout high school, she was a mess and didn't know who she was anymore. A couple days later she started dating this guy Jay who she met through a friend. She got mixed into the wrong crowd and started going out, getting drunk and high to an extreme, her parents almost had her admitted into rehab. Then she got pregnant. She dumped Jay shortly after Isabel was born because they didn't love each other and she didn't want to make him feel like he had to be with her. He's a good guy and an amazing dad, Izzy loves him a lot. He always calls to say goodnight to Izzy and makes sure that she knows he loves her even though he doesn't live with them and visits her when there home in New York and that's why Santana chose to come home this weekend because she knows her daughter misses her father.

Santana walked through JFK with her sleeping daughter in her arms and her body guard following close behind. She had thick sunglasses over her eyes and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She rolled her luggage through the exit and to her car which was waiting right outside for her. John, her driver opened the car door for her and grabbed her bags to put in the trunk. She slid in the backseat and strapped her daughter in the car seat before she turned to do her own.  
"Mami, we home?" A small, tired voice asked. Santana turned back around to look at her daughter.

"Not yet baby." She said softly smoothing the little girls hair down on her head.

Isabel is her reincarnated. With the long dark crazy waves and deep dark eyes. Santana and Jay have about the same skin tone, therefore, so does Iz. She has her fathers mouth shape but those are Santanas full lips all the way.

"Excuse me Miss Lopez, to which house am I taking you." She chuckled hearing the endearment 'Miss Lopez'. No matter how many times she told him to call her San he just failed to do it, so she let him call her that.

"The beach" She replied. It's the summer and she wants her kid to have fun this weekend.

"Beachy!" Isabel squeeled happily. A small pout formed on her lips as she remembered what happened last time she and her mom were at the beach.

"No. No beachy Mami please. Lots of persons wif camras" she softly pouted.

The last time they were at the beach some girl recognized Santana and called a whole bunch of her friends the next thing you know the paparrazzi are there and she had a scared little girl clung to her body crying hysterically. But this beach was different this was the Lopez' personal beach, she used to spend every summer vacation here with her family and usually family reunions were held here. She told her father she would be there this weekend with Iz and he promised that no one would be there and her would get the house stocked with things they would need before they arrived.

"Izzy, Mr. Ramos and mami will make sure no one comes near us. Right, George?" Santana said addressing her body guard who was in the passenger seat.

"Yes we will. We have to keep la Princesa safe. Nobody can get by me and my guns." Santana laughed listening to his thick accent go into a voice he only uses when he's talking to her daughter.

"See? It's going to be okay." She said and her daughter nodded letting out a small 'fine' before sucking in a huge breath and shouting.

"Mr. Pebo's in the trunk! He can't breave! Mama get him out!"

"Mija, calm down Mr. Pebos okay." The woman laughed grabbing the pink stuffed elephant out of her purse. Izzy grabbed it and clutched it tight to her chest. It was the elephant she got from her dad, the little girl dragged that thing around everywhere she said 'wif Mr. Pebo I can have daddy all the time because I only have a sometimes daddy.' It broke Santanas heart to hear that but it's best for her and Jay to be a part they didn't click together, nothing more than friends atleast.

Santana took out her phone as they pulled on the long entrance way leading to her families mansion.  
_We're gonna be up at the beach house. Come by? Your daughter really misses you. -S_

"Here we are Miss Lopez." John said pulling into the driveway and putting the car into park. She got Isabel out of the car and into the house as George retrieved there belonging from the trunk. She hasn't been here in 3 years. Since Rachel. She begins to doze into memories of 3 years ago in this house until her phone vibrates in her purse.

_Beach house? I didn't know you have a beach house. Just text me the address._

Right. Why would she think he knew about the beach house? He's never been here and the time Santana was going to bring him her brother had been there with his wife on a 'get away from Boston' vacation. She texted him the address and sat her phone on the table next to her. It really isn't hard to miss. It's also the only white house on the street. It's only about 30 minutes from where he lives in Queens.

Santana took off her shoes and headed upstairs to see where her daughter ran off to. She opened the door to a big room which was the kids' play room during family reunions and she spotted her daughter on the floor laying on her stomach propped up on her elbows watching strawberry shortcake and talking to George about why blue is only for boy babies and not girl babies.

Santana laughed at the sight before interrupting her little chatterbox.

"Mija why don't we give Mr. Ramos a break and go down to the beach and play." Her daughters eyes narrowed slightly as she challenged her mother, another trait the 2 year old inherited from her mother.

"Really mami? You gonna play wif me? Or are you gonna sleep in da sun acause I think I'd rather play wif Mr. Ramos." George snorted a laugh and Santana gasped playfully swooping down to tickle her daughters sides as she replied with.

"Is that all you think I'm good at? This big girl knows how to play."

"Fine!" Isabel giggles "I'll play wif you."

"Alright Bigs lets go get your swim suit on." The little girl ran out of the room leaving her mother behind.

"Jay está venida." She told George looking back at him he nodded in response before she retreated out the door.

They were making sandcastles when he came and Santana's kind of happy that Isabels back is facing him and she didn't notice he was here until he comes up and sits behind her. She jumps up with this terrified look on her face and runs across the sand castle to her mom. Santana tries to tell her it's okay and to turn around but she's not having it so Jay says her name and her head whips around so fast Santana swears the child could have given herself whiplash.

"Daddy!" She screams, a big smile spreads across her tear stained face and she's across the sand castle again in the arms of her father.

"Oh I missed you soo much Bigs." He said holding the little girl tight and kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too daddy, very, very very much." Santana smiled at the interaction she loved seeing her daughter happy. She stood up and started brushing the sand off the but of her purple bikini.

"You added on to the tattoo." Jay said looking up at her. She had a tattoo under her right breast of a _J _when they were together and Jay got an _S_ on his hip bone. They had only been dating for 2 months and they were both drunk when they got them done at some tattoo parlor in Harlem. After they broke up Santana added on to it so now the tattoo says_ "Just Friends" _after a song on her first album_._

"Yeah it was my favorite song I wrote although the fans liked I'd Rather Go Blind better." She said tracing her fingers over the marking.

"Mama has my name too and anoter one but I dunno what it say." Santana showed him the inside of her wrist where it was written in pretty cursive letters "Isabel".  
Jay stayed for 2 hours before he had to leave to get ready for work. Isabel wasn't really happy he was leaving again but he talked to her about it, said he would call her before it was her bed time to tell her good night and promised he would see her again. After he left Isabel talked herself to sleep it was warly evening and she hadn't had a nap all day so Santana was debating on wheter or not to wake her dauhter up now or wait an hour if she wanted the child to sleep through the night. She decided to wait an hour that way they could just go out to eat and she could make Isabel walk so it would tire the girl out even more -she's a cruel mother, but she loves her sleep and that child would keep her up all night if she wasn't knocked out herself so she's gotta do what she's gotta do.

The night went by fast for Santana she woke up her daughter at 6 and she told John to drive them up the long road cause she'll be damned if she has to walk that long way because all she'll have to look at are trees and she's not one all up for nature. Isabel holds her hand and walks the whole way to the restaurant they're going to eat at talking up a storm. She had thick sunglasses over her eyes and her hair fell loose over her shoulders she thanked the Lord nobody recognized her yet or if they did they just didn't say anything. That's what she likes about New York the people move so fast they don't even notice her.

"Finally." Isabel sighed. " I thought I was gonna haf to be baby and make you hold me." Her daughter never fails to make her laugh. She really has no idea where her child is learning this stuff from. Maybe she's letting her hang around Britt and Kurt too much.

"Mama, am I your best fwend?" The little girl asked from across the booth. She was sitting in a booster seat the restaurant has for little children.

"Of course your my best friend. I love you more than anything in the world." Santana said. And it was true her daughter really was her best friend.

"Good cause your my bestest fwend in the whole world. Even bestest than Auntie Britt and Uncle Kurt. I love you mami." Santana smiled softly, her daughter was the smartest two year old like ever on this planet.

The night flew by for Santana after Jay called and she put Isabel to bed. Her room brought back so many memories, it was the room her and Rachel had stayed in, it was the bed she spent a summer making love to her lover in, it was the room they decided to go there seperate ways in and the room they had held each other in that night because neither of them knew what they would do without one another

* * *

**_Feel free to review. Hope you guys like it._**


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took about a month since I posted. Sorry. I've been really busy and My laptop deleted the chapter I had in mind so I had to come up with something else. This was written in 4 days.

~I hope you like

* * *

_She was sitting in a booth at breadsticks waiting for Brittany. The blonde was supposed to meet her after dance rehearsal but she's running late so here's Santana sipping water and reading a magazine she stole from the hostess at the entrance. _

_"Hey. You're Santana right?" She doesn't recognize the voice._

_"Yeah."_

_It was the new girl in her AP Bio and Calculus classes. Michelle? Or something?_

_"Do you mind telling me what the homework was for AP Calc? I forgot to write it down."_

_"Uh. Yeah, no problem. Textbook pages 253-256 on Logarithms."_

_"Thanks" The girl said scribbling the numbers onto her hand._

_"Uh huh." Santana hummed in response watching the girl walk away._

_"Hey San!" She jumped at the sound of the blondes voice from behind her._

_"Hey B." She smiled_

_"Who was that." Brittany was looking over her shoulder at the brunette who had just left from their table. Santana shrugged before saying_

_"I dunno. Some new girl in my Bio and Calc classes. I think her names Michelle." Brittany shrugged before calling the waitor over to get their orders. Santana was starving she hadn't eaten since lunch and it was 7:00 pm as of now._

_"Guess what B. I'm finally gonna be able to ride the Stang." Santana said excitedly slurping the noodles of her spaghetti into her mouth._

_The Stang is her baby. Her dad got him for her last year on her 15 birthday and now she's finally getting her license so she can ride her 1967 Ford Mustang anytime she wants to._

_"Really! That's awesome! I wish my parents would get me a car. But they won't until I can figure out how to open the doors by myself." Santana choked. Brittany has never been the brightest crayon but not being able to openthe car door is a little too dull._

_"You're coming to my place right?" Santana asked. She doesn't really want to be alone tonight. Both her parents are doctors and they work a lot so she tries to have Brittany or somebody to be there with her or she's always somewhere else._

_"No, I have to get home before Lord Tubbington starts reading my diary and he always seems to find at 8:30."_

_Damn, of course, that stupid cat always gets in the way._

_Santana hates that cat. It's fat, bitchy and she always seems to get it's hair in her eyes when she sleepsover Brittanys house._

_Whatever._

* * *

_It was 4th period AP Calculus. She hated it. 1 it was so easy and 2 it was full of dumb seniors who think they stand a chance at getting accepted into any Ive League School with c's and b's on their report cards. She's got the only 'A' in this class and she just so happens to be the only one of the 2 sophomores that's actually passing this class, well, atleast she thinks she is, who knows what grade Michelle's in or what grade she has. She's not really paying attention to anything her teacher is saying, something about separable equations and logistic equations, whatever it's a review. Mr. Brenner's pretty cool, her dad knows him well and he has been to a few of her family dinners growing up. She doesn't realize he is calling out names until her name is said followed by Finn Hudson._

_Woah, hold up._

_"Mr. Brenner I refuse to work with someone as incompetent and idiotic as Finnocent Hudson. Why is he even in this class? He loses his brain after 12 times 12."_

_Finn looks slighlty offended, but she could careless. It's better they not work together she never liked him._

_"Miss Lopez, you will work with Finn Hudson because that is what I assigned." The teacher sighed through his thick jewish accent._

_"I already have academic scouts frorm Stanford and Princeton looking at me. If my working with this incapable fool gets me an 'f' and just so happens to affect that in any way, you know what my father would do?"_

_She pleaded._

_"Fine." The man sighed._

_She succeded._

_"Rachel Berry, you work with Miss Lopez."_

_Wait, who?_

_The new girl Michelle is pulling a seat up to her desk and Santana's just confused as fuck because who's Rachel Berry?_

_"Sorry Michelle, you're not my partner. I'm supposed to be working with Rachel." Santana said looking around for this Rachel girl._

_"I am Rachel." And the girl looks just as confused as her. "Rachel Berry I am." Santana just stared at the girl dumb-foundedly._

_Right, she knew it was something like Michelle._

_"Right." She said picking up her pencil._

_"You sure you know what you're doing?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl, she was offended._

_"What makes you think I don't know what's going on?" She asked raising her eyebrows and setting her pencil back down. Did this girl not just here her complaining to Mr. Brenner._

_"Well, for starters, your notes happen to be a nicely drawn doodle of a person, which looks like you, stabbing a rather obeist cat. And you don't really look like the type to actually do work."_

_"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes picking her pencil back up and flipping to the textbook page. She's not gonna put up with this short ass 'math diva' or whatever, who looks like she's just hopped off the plane from Munchkinland and she'll be damned if she lets a girl she doesn't know do her work, for all she can know she can be like Hudson._

_The last problem confuses Rachel and Santana has to explain it to her after but when she's done Rachel's still looking at her like she has two fucking heads._

_"Look it's really not that hard. So the answer is (d²/dx²)(dP/dt) = d³P/dt³ = -4 0. Do you understand why?" The girl just nodded._

_"I believe so. Maths not really my best subject." She laughed._

_"Look." Santana sighed. "I don't ever do this, but you're actually smart so I guess if you need help in this class I could tutor you."_

_"I may take you up on that offer."_

_They finished before the rest of the class and talked about their lives for the rest of the period. Apparently Rachel's from New York, Brooklyn. And Santana is still fixed on why the hell her parents would relocate to Lima, Ohio. The dullest, hell-hole in the world. Her face lights up when she talks about New York, how she's going to move back after she graduates. Santana doesn't know where in this conversation she begins thinking this girl is awesome, but she does, and it doesn't bother her one bit._

* * *

_"Britt I don't know what to do." Santana whined referring to the new brunette in school. She likes the girl. Atleast she thinks she does, it's been over a week since they worked together on Calc and everytime she sees the girl she can't help but stare. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, all of the perfect combinations to make Santana's stomach flip._

_She's laying back on the blondes bed. The girl didn't respond she's staring intently at pages in a book._

_"What are you reading?" She groaned. "Wait, B. The books upside down." She flipped the girls book over and read the title "How To Hug A Porcupine". What the hell? She's not even going to ask._

_"Oh." The blonde whispered. "Is that why the words looked like Gibberjew?" Santana furrowed her brows in confusion._

_"Gibberjew?"_

_"Yeah. You know the language that no one understands and makes no sense." She sat the book on her night stand and flopped back downon her bed._

_"Britt. You mean Gibberish?"_

_"What's that?" Santana sighed before laughing and saying nevermind. She should no not to try and correct Brittany it would only confuse the girl more._

_"Sanny. You like Rachel." And leave it to Brittany to get them back on topic. Happens all the times. The girl may not be book smart but she knows people and she's an expert when it comes to reading Santana. The Latina sighs before mumbling "No shit twig" She's groaned too many times in the last hour._

* * *

_Keep Reviewing Guys. _


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long after her Isabel started talking that Santana realized her daughter is going to be a maniac. Every two seconds words were flying out of the little girl's mouth and if not that she was either running around, or jumping on something. That's exactly why today Santana decided to bring her to the park, because as soon as Isabel woke up this morning she was talking up a storm and jumping on her bed.

"New Roke! New Roke, New Roke! I love New Roke!" She's spinning in circles, laughing and screaming out to the rest of Central Park how much she love 'New Roke'.

"Mami." The 2 year old breathes hard after running from the other side of the sidewalk. She rests her tiny palms on her mothers cheeks. " I love New Roke."

"It's New York, baby." Santana laughs kissing placing a chaste kiss on her daughters nose.

"Oh." The little girl laughs before running off again.

"San-"

"You don't have to ask me, you know that Ramos." She smiles at up at the man. He smiles back at her before taking off after the little girl. Santana takes her sunglasses off before laying back on the blanket and closing her eyes.

**_"What do you think about kids?" They were watching Criminal Minds on Santanas bed. Rachels head was on her stomach as she was playing with a strand of her hair. They've talked about there futures together before and with graduation coming close their conversations have beem getting deeper into it, but It was the first time Rachel had ever asked that question so Santana didn't really know what to say._**

**_"Um. They're cool. Why?" You can't really blame her for not being sure, she hasn't thought of kids since before 8th grade when her and Quinn would argue over who would have the hottest family. Then she found out she was lesbian._**

**_"No reason. I was just wondering." The smaller girl said looking back at the tv. Santana lets an image of Rachel with a baby belly in her head and the girl just seemed 10x hotter._**

**_"Maybe one day in the future I can see a little baby me or you running around." Santana sighed and Rachel looked up at her girlfriend smiling before reaching up to kiss her. "But I wanna boy. Girls'll give me hell. " She chuckled onto the smaller girls lips._**

"Excuse me, Mami!" The two year old called running around her mothers body and plopping down onto the blanket.

"I'm thirsty." she breathed.

Santana handed the little girl a bottle of water after taking the cap off. Isabel takes a few sips before running off again. As soon as her little feet leave the grass to cross the pavement she topples over landing hard on the sidewalk.

"Iz!" Santana called running over to where her little girl fell.

"Mami, it hurts." She cried holding her knee where blood had started to form. It was a nice little cut that skinned just a little part of her knee. It wasn't that bad.

She was so caught up in mumbling comforting words and wiping tears from her daughter face Santana didn't notice the woman who kept apologizing next to them.

"I am so sorry. Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Santana said lifting Isabel from the ground. "It's only a little cut." She said in her baby voice to make Izzy feel better.

"San?"

Santana turned to look at the woman beside her.

"Q?"

"In the flesh." She smirked before looking over at the child she knocked over, the child that was now in the Latinas arms. "Wow, this is her? The famous Santana Lopezs' kid, she sure as hell looks just like you." And que the questions. Maybe it was because Santana tries hard as fuck for her baby's face not to be in the tabloids, or magazine. And she sure as fuck s'not gonna be risking Isabels face being on some weird, crazy as fuck website for creepy old men. She's seen Law & Order: SVU.

Santana nodded. They last time they saw each other was graduation and they haven't spoken since then. Quinn went off to Yale and Santana went with Rachel to New York.

"Wow. Wow!" That seems to be all the blonde can say. You'd think the being in Yale for 4 years would enhance your vocabulary... Apparently not. And all Santana is thinking is that Quinn should have atleast kept in touch with someone from Lima.

"You didn't come back home or at least keep in touch with your 'best' friend." Santana snapped.

Quinn looked at her with sad eyes "Look, of course I expect you to be mad at me and I'm not going to say sorry because I can't take it back, but you have to understand I wanted out of that hell hole and when I got excepted to Yale that was my chance, my one way ticket to New Haven, my goodbye to Lima forever, no looking back."

Santana was glaring at her and was about to say something when she felt Isabel bury her head into the crook of her neck.

"Listen, Quinn I don't want to argue now, I have a 2 year old who needs me to take care of a cut up knee right now so, please."

"I understand." The blonde said smiling at the toddler, all she got back was a pout and a glare that she probably adopted from Santana. "We should catch up sometime, maybe tomorrow?"

"We head back to L.A. in the afternoon." Santana sighed. "Maybe we could meet up for breakfast? I'll call you." Santana nodded towards their blanket for Quinn to follow so she could get the blondes number. Ramos was already back at the blanket holding a bottle of water in his hands. Santana handed Isabel to him before digging her phone out of her purse and swapping phones with Quinn. She watched as Ramos poured the cold water on Isabels knee.

"Owwy, thats hurts." The two year old whined

"It's okay, little niña." He said hushing her.

They say their good byes and she watches the blonde take off after switching back phones wondering why the hell Quinn is in New York. Of all the places she has ever heard the girl talking about moving to she can't remember New York coming out her mouth. She hated New York.

She normally never has this much trouble with getting Isabel to calm down but tonight it's fucking like she's dosed up on ice cream and pounds of chocolate. It's frustrating and funny at the same time but everything Santana tells Isabel not to do is either answered with a smile or an excuse as to why she needs to do it so bad.

"Isabel off the couch now." She's been telling her not to jump on the couch for ten minutes now and after 4 different excuses, 3 fines and being ignored twice Santana's about had it. After the little girl tired out Ramos by tackling him and making him play Simon says or whatever game they were playing the old man went up to bed.

"But Mama." Isabel whines with a smile on plastered on her little face.

"No, no, no, I said off." Santana says placing plates of food at the kitchen table.

"Now." she added when she looked up at the girl who plopped down on the cushions.  
She hears a dramatic groan and a mumbled fine and keeps listening for little feet patters on the floor. When she doesn't hear the feet she quietly heads around the back hallway of the kitchen to the front of the living room. She looks at Isabel from over the back of the couch, the girl is lying on her stomach on the couch with her thumb placed in her mouth staring intently at the Wonder Pets. She's been trying to get Isabel to stop sucking her thumb because that's not a good habit but the other part of her usually just wants to say fuck it because her daughter is too cute with her little hand perked up at her mouth. She smiles to herself when an idea pops into her head. She plops over the couch to where her knees are on the couch on both sides of the toddler and earns squeals of laughter when she begins tickling her daughters sides.

"What does Mommy always tell you bout that thumb?" And she's lifting Isabel into her lap, the tiny girl pouts before remebering.

"Makes my teeth bad." She smiled before taking it out of her mouth. "I can quit when I wanna." She defends herself and Santana thinks that she really needs to stop letting Isabel watch reality tv with her. The Real World is definitely not something a kid should be watching.  
She shakes her head.

"Come on, lets go eat." Isabels off running to the table before Santana even gets off the couch and all the Latina can think is how her daughter has way to much energy and she needs to put that child in some type of activity.

"I win." The little girl laughs when Santana walks in the room.

She makes her plans for breakfast with Quinn at 9:00 tomorrow and leaves a note on the counter for Ramos to wake her up just in case she doesn't wake up on her own. She spends the rest of the night snuggled up on the couch with her kid watching Osmosis Jones for the like gazillionith time. It's Brittanys fault, the blonde is obsessed with this movie. It's been like tradition ever since her Britt were kids that every movie night they would watch 2 movies, Osmosis Jones being one of them. It's okay though, atleast it teaches Isabel a few lessons about germs. They fall asleep before the movie is over.

Santana wakes up to the sound of spanish music and Ramos. Climbing slowly off the couch without waking her daughter she made her way towards the noise.

"Buenos dias San."

She glared at the older man.

"Senor Oldie, would you like to turn that crap off." She's not a morning person.

"Woah, only doing what you asked me to do." He said holding his hands up in defense and nodding toward the counter. Right, she almost forgot. Meeting Quinn at 9.  
She groans, why so damn early. She looks over at the clock, good 7:30 gives her an hour.

She takes a quick shower and gets herself dressed before making a cup of coffee from the pot Ramos made earlier this morning. Setting the cup down she realizes Isabel's still knocked out on the couch and it's now 8:15. She goes to the room set up for the toddler and picks out a little pink shirt and a jean skirt with her matching little pink chuck taylors. Waking the toddler up has always been hard. Just like her mother the girl loved her sleep and hated the mornings, but with a small pout and a loud whine she succeeded at getting the girl up, dressed, hair combed, teeth brushed, and out the door by 8:30. She swears she's wonderwoman.

She doesn't bother taking her shades off inside the diner, not really in the mood for people to recognize her and ask her to sign autographs or take pictures right now and even if she was she wouldn't be able to, Isabel fell asleep in the car and now she was clutched tightly at Santanas hip burying her face into the older latinas neck. She spotted Quinn pretty easily, sitting in a booth in one of the back corners.

"Hey Quinny." She smirked.

"San." The blonde smiled before setting the menu down and turning her attention to the little girl hiding her face in Santanas hair. "Hey, little one." Quinn said. Isabel peeked over at her from behind Santanas hair, once Quinns hazel eyes met the big dark eyes the little girl turned away quickly.

Santana goes to set Isabel down so she could slide her way into the booth but the little girl lifts her legs and buries her face deeper into her mothers neck.

"Mami, she hurt me." Isabel whispers into the Santanas hair.

"She didn't mean to." She whispers back. "Pone tus pies sobre el piso." Isabel does as she is told and scoots into the booth when Santana pats at her backside.

They talked. Isabel colored and laughed. It took her about 5 minutes to warm up to Quinn and when her shyness was up she was talking more than Santana and Quinn. It had been a while since they've seen each other. Former best friends from two completely different lifestyles. Quinn, brought up by a strict catholic family. Santana, also from a catholic family, but it wasn't like they practiced religion as much as Quinns family, actually they didn't practice it at all. Quinns dad was a lawyer and her mom was the local Sunday school teacher. Where as, majority of Santanas family were doctors, both her parents, her brother and sister, her tios and primos. Even her abuelito was a doctor, her abuelita had moved to America when she 24 from Dominican Republic.

It was quick breakfast because Quinn had to go to work and Santana and Isabel had a plane to catch .


End file.
